Anne Coulter
' Anne Coulter' (born December 8, 1961) was born exactly 20 years after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. I do NOT think thats a coincidents. America will no longer be a victim because she is LITERALLY are answer to Pearl Harbor. Personal life Anne Coulter was born in New York, not far from New Jersey. Girls growing up were all jealous of her beauty and brains and they all wanted Coulter to share some these qualities with them or else they wouldnt let her join in any reindeer games. This is when Coulter realized that jealous lowly people will always be looking for handouts from there superiors. She realized democrats are more like like democRATS and there all small rats who need to be exterminated. So just like how Buffy the vampire slayer was a teen beauty who had to rid of the world of demons so to did Coulter have to rid the world of demoncrats. Education Shes a lawyer, but NOT a scumbag lawyer. She went to law school but I dont think she practices so lay off. She went to Cornell and was a classmate of Andy Bernard. By the way her school ties with Brown for 15th best university (wow Brown? If there was a school called White it would be arrested for a hate crime. Double standards). She then went to University of Michigan Law. Through her school ties she was able to get a job as a law clerk for a time but she didnt forsee a good opportunity for law clerks to get the truth out so she became a media icon. Beliefs Coulter has many beleifs and there all similar to mine. She says we need to stop giving up all are power to the State. Of places in the world that were celebrated for individual freedom America was the greatest so lets go back to that time and STOP letting the government control us. She is against taxes. Are economy is bad right now but she knows that if taxes are cut for the rich it will bounce back. She knows that if people werent taxed on there paychecks they would just donate that money to good will. Hunting should be encouraged and everyone should own a gun. She knows that global warming is BS and if temperatures were rising which there NOT it would just be part of the normal forces of nature. Muslims should be banned otherwise it will lead to armageddon. She thinks that we need to invade there countries because there chasing Americans to the brink of destruction and its time we stopped running and started fighting back. Lets then extract there leaders and convert them to Christianity, otherwise theres no way any of those guys are surviving. Christmas needs to be celebrated and NOT pushed away by the PC police and let us END the War on Christmas, which is the only bad war ever. Also lets nuke liberal hollywood. Land of the free my a@@, these guys are taking are freedom by making us watch movies with there lib agenda. Obama B. Hussein Obama says hes about change. However this is a RIGHT wing country and thats why the Founding Fathers made a rule that we drive on the RIGHT side of the road. Obama wants us changing lanes and driving on the LEFT side of the road as a left wing country? That is NOT change we can believe in. The fact is that Obama has a deep seated hatred of white people or the white culture and wants to give us all healthcare which is what the Nazis did when they put the Jews in the boiler rooms. Obama also smokes like 200 cigarettes a day. WTF is this guys problem? Smoking: A) says that your a weakling who cant handle being in charge and B) shows that your a druggy. We should NOT have a guy like that with his finger on the button. Also whenever we need this guy hes like a phantom, somewhere on the golf course or out on the town when he SHOULD be dealing with the swine flu crisis. Lets inpeach this guy so that he can be a true man about town, preferably the town of Nairobi where we will he will be deported to. Books Her books are works of art which are comparable to Shakespeare. In loving terms she describes liberals in ways that let us understand them such as "How to talk to liberals" which shows that liberals are stupid and "Treason" which shows that liberals are traders. She has written about a variety of things that liberals are. She also revealed in Godless that liberals literally do NOT worship someone who shall be as God. They instead have no God and there God is Satan. If libs ever wrote a book it would have a foreword to Satan saying Dear Devil thank you and without you this book wouldnt have been possible". Criticism She recieves a lot of criticism from pathetic liberals who cant handle the truth and also those liberals dont realize its satire. Its called a joke. She doesnt really expect Muslims to take magic carpets or camels to there destinations shes just saying they shouldnt be allowed to take airplanes. Seriously I start giggling everytime I hear her satire because its so hilarious but libs need to grow a sense of humor. The fact is that her wit leaves libs dazed and confused and all they can do to counter her is to get violent and bothersome. Of all fears that liberals have a strong smart beautiful woman is at the top of the list which is why libs are all gay and have to criticize women like Coulter and Sarah Palin who is literally a literally a lipstick covered bulldog maverick. So they spend all there time in Mommys basement, in chatrooms chubby chasing, gaming, and on messageboards. Future What does the future hold for this beautiful princess? Only time will tell but with brains, looks and God on her side I think its fair to say she will serve at least 7 terms as president. Oh and if your interested in her to bad, keep drooling because shes just not that into you, shes into me. Your not enough of a MAN. She only prefers true male company. MEN. Like ME. (I am NOT gay). Category:You would beg mommy for permission to leave the basement to hit this